


Wedding Day

by Magalona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, A little disney-ish, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Non canon movie, Romance, Sweet Loki, just for fun, rather sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magalona/pseuds/Magalona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muspellheim, the Fire Kingdom proposes its Princess to wed Thor in a political union. Thor is not enthusiastic so Loki proposes himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One : The offer

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Thor Movie fandom ! Thanks for reading. This story is not beta'ed and may have mistakes.

“They WHAT ?!”

Thor's booming voice was reverberating on all the golden walls. Luckily, it was a private family reunion so no one was startled to hear the Thunder-god. Queen Frigga sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. Odin closed his eyes and sighed in turn. He understood his son's indignation but it was tiring and useless. Next to his fuming eldest, his youngest, Loki, had remained silent, arms behind his back, already thinking and scheming through this piece of news. Good. Odin was in no mood two placate two angry boys.  
“How DARE they order us ! Muspellheim is nothing compared to Asgard ! They are our VASSALS ! Who do they think they are, threatening us and telling us what to do ?” Odin pinched his nose and felt the usual headache coming. Centuries later, his eldest was still an impetuous, bratty child. That made Odin wonder for the millionth time from whom came his temper ? It couldn't be from his wise queen, Thor must have inherited it from Odin's fiery younger self.

“Son, the Fire Kingdom is one of our most trustworthy allies. They are not to be belittled particularly now that Sothorn, the Fire-King, and his wife are gone. Things have changed. To avoid a civil war, the Fire people elected a triumvirate with their three sons. Sodarn is king in his own rights but his two brothers, Senn and Surt, are his co-rulers. They are ambitious and greedy warriors, nothing like their peaceful father...”  
Loki smirked. “ There is a say in Muspellheim that the three of them are barely enough to make one whole brain.” Frigga and Thor couldn't help but chuckle. Odin smiled in turn.  
“Indeed, they are not the brightest minds in the Nine Realms but they remain too dangerous to be antagonized...” Odin rose from his throne, showing his son the piece of parchment that caused the ruckus. “If we don't renew our alliance on their terms, we are sure to start a war. And even if there are strong chances that we might win...”  
Thor exploded “ 'Strong CHANCES' ?! 'MIGHT win' ?! Father ! I cannot tolerate...” Thor was beating his chest and making excessive drama once again. “Son ! Please, lower your voice !” said an exasperated Frigga “And let your father speak !” Thor stepped back, grunting. Odin frowned and went on. “There are strong chances, as I said, that we might win but it would be a long, bloody and costly war. The other option would be less damageable for the well-being of Asgard.”

Thor stepped in again. “But, Father ! They are selling their sister to us as if it was an honor for us to take her ! As if we had no choice and should be thankful ! I am not going to stand there and marry by force some...” Odin slammed his spear to the ground.  
“ENOUGH ! Thor, you will listen to me ! The Fire Princess is the only legitimate royal daughter of Muspellheim and she is born of high linage. The dowry and other riches she could bring to Asgard might be exceptional. She is more than worthy to be the future queen of Asgard !” Thor lowered his eyes to the ground, beaten. Odin felt torn. His union with Frigga was born out of love, not necessarily made for political reasons. He had hoped to spare his sons the uncertainties of arranged marriages. And now, he had failed, at least for one of them. Thor was looking at his feet, obviously fuming. Odin and Frigga held their tears, looking at him pitifully. Loki was still mute, expressionless, staring at some vague point beyond the throne, apparently lost in thoughts. There was a long defeated silence. Then Loki's voice broke it.  
“I'll do it.”

The three of them looked at him dumbfounded, not sure they heard right. “What ? You ?” blabbered Thor. Loki took the parchment from his father's hands and pointed a line. “There. See ? 'For she shall wed Odin's son.' They seem to have forgotten that they are TWO sons of Odin. They didn't specify which one the Princess should marry.” Frigga looked at the runes and nodded to her divine husband, confirming the fact. Loki returned the parchment to the All-Father with his most unctuous smile. The one that predicted horrors to come.  
“I do not like to be cast aside so casually. So, let's teach them a little lesson in protocol, shall we ? The Fire Princess shall wed the second son of Odin instead of the first and they won't be able to protest. So, Asgard will be safe.” He said that with a bright smile, as if all of this was only a good joke and not a life-changing decision. As if his happiness wasn't at stake. Odin eyed his carefree youngest. “Are you sure of this, Son ?”  
“I am, Father.” Loki sounded confident enough but Odin doubted he realized what he was doing.  
“You know it is no little thing to be done ?”  
“I know, Father.”  
“Of this, I am not as sure as you are. But I need you to be conscious of this. You know our laws. If you don't fancy her for some reason, you won't be able to get a divorce. Even a simple separation could lead us to war.”  
“ I am conscious of that, Father.” Odin simply nodded, hoping that the little faltering note in son's voice was just his worrying imagination.  
On this, Odin dismissed the party and Frigga and him returned to their quarters. Only Thor and Loki remained. Thor smiled nastily.  
“I am no fool, Brother.” He said sarcastically. “Now, now, of course you aren't.” Answered Loki playfully. “I know what you are plotting. You want me to be in your debts indefinitely.” Loki laughed. “My, Brother. How suspicious you are of my brotherly affections !” Thor laughed in turn but a little aggressively. “You are the fool, Brother ! Do you realize that you made a very dangerous bet ? If you fail, you have everything to lose !” Loki smiled his dangerous smile. “Then, at least, I'll have the pleasure of knowing that you owe me, Brother.” Thor scoffed and went away.  
“And the fact that I am getting married to a fortune before YOU, Brother !” He sang joyfully to Thor's back. Even if it was true enough, that last comment was said only to annoy his too brilliant older brother.  
But deep inside, in the darkest, unknown places of his heart, the hidden parts he wouldn't admit even to himself under torture, one thought remained, an echo, a bare unconscious whisper.  
“And maybe I'll be less lonely...”

 

As Odin predicted to himself, after discovering who the Princess would marry after all, negotiations went harder than expected.  
King Sodarn and Princes Senn and Surt were indeed not pleased at all, giving their only sister away to a second son.  
But, curiously, they simply waved the news with a gesture and went on to discuss the dowry, the ceremony and such. Odin found it a little odd. Had he a sister to give away and not to the presumed groom, he would have made a thorough research and demanded a full report on the new pretender, if only to soothe said sister. Like any caring brother should instead of starting a fight about trivia like precedences in the bridal parade to the sacred temple and the color of napkins !  
They had no need to make inquiries about the Mighty Thor but Loki was less renown. Furthermore, they didn't even ask for a portrait of the fiancé for their sister to behold, as was the custom in such dealings. Odin had one ready but hesitated to remind them, cautious not to start a difficult discussion. Consequently, he would have no semblance of the Fire Princess to show his son. That was annoying.

He took his time observing the three brothers. They were almost identical with their tall shape and their red hair. But then, all the Fire people were red-haired, hence partly their name. Their only differences were in their clothes and jewelery, their complicated hairdos and beards. They were indeed handsome and painfully reminded Odin of his old friend, King Sothorn, and his brave wife, Queen Sigern. Indeed, they were a dashing couple, renown for their talent as strong and wise rulers. But Odin came quickly to the conclusion that those three were just pompous morons.  
“I recall another popular say in Muspellheim” Loki laughed when his father told him the scene. “ That the three brothers may have inherited the glamor of their parents but their sister had all the brains.” Odin laughed in turn but still was worried. “At least, if you don't fancy her, you two won't lack for subjects of conversation.” Loki smiled but this time, halfheartedly. 

In fact, the date of the wedding drew closer, reality was beginning to dawn on the Trickster. His brother and father might be right, he might have made a big mistake after all.

Truth was that Loki, contrary to Thor, had little interest in matters of the heart and flesh. When they became young adults, Thor and him, enticed by their little group of merry warrior-friends, had both their first experience in the secrecy of a tavern renown for casual encounters. Male and female warriors who went there looked for brief meetings, no string attached.  
Loki's first was a blonde-haired shapely Valkyrie who was older than he was. It was not unsavory but it left him dubious about the utility of such actions. What he had felt was not groundbreaking to say the least. He then had a second affair, this time with a muscled soldier but, there too, it was worth a try but not worth remembering. He stopped looking for something that simply wasn't there.  
On the same time, Thor was indulging himself in a long string of lovers he left, heartbroken, in his silage. Loki found it a waste of time to be surrounded by superficial relationships that indeed started with pleasure but ended to be constant burdens. Also, surprisingly, Loki believed that giving people false hopes was a little cruel and mostly stupid. Loki could lie for many things and manipulate everyone but he preferred honesty concerning sex. Better a successful one-night encounter that ended in a good way than this constant bother of entertaining clingy, whiny male and female lovers, like Thor had the tendency to do. Oh, well. Thor was a whore for attention, Loki thought snidely. 

But lately, Loki felt like a knot in his stomach. His father's apprehensions were disturbing. Whoever the mysterious princess was, he was sure to gain enough control over her not to be too much bothered, if their relationship went tedious.  
But on the other hand, he was still hoping for something else, something that would make this whole farce meaningful...


	2. The Meeting

The day came, whether they were ready or not. 

A surrogate ceremony and feast had already taken place in Muspellheim, which no one in Asgard was supposed to attend, where Prince Senn had played the role of Loki. There were legally wed in the eyes of the Fire Kingdom laws. And Loki didn't know even what she looked like, nor her name. Because of some weird Muspellheim tradition, the names of royal Fire daughters were always kept secret, only to be revealed when getting married, becoming priestesses or warriors.

Loki carried his most glamorous armor, the golden one with its huge horns. He already regretted it. The bride had endured a mock wedding (with her own brother as the groom, for Odin's sake !), a difficult parting with her homeland (with little hope to ever come back...), a scary voyage through the Bifröst, met Heimdall (eeek...) to finally have a first glimpse of her groom in a very aggressive apparel. Not Loki's brightest idea...But it was a little too late to fix it. 

The whole court was at the entrance of the Main Palace. A multitude that could even scare the most daring Jötunn, drown in gold, silver, velvet, furs and silk of the finest. Odin and Frigga in front of everyone, then Loki, as the man of the day, and finally Thor and the main thanes and warriors. Loki couldn't help but be glad being the first once in a while. An explosion and fireworks were heard near Heimdall's castle, meaning that the Fire Kingdom embassy had arrived and was on its way to the Palace. It wasn't very long before the sound of flutes, drums and horns was heard and the colorful suite appeared in the distance. Odin and Frigga started forward to welcome them. Loki should have followed but he brutally stopped, looking straight ahead and apparently petrified. Thor came to him, checking if he was alright. “Brother?” He touched his arm but Loki was unresponsive.  
“If it doesn't work, what am I going to do ?” It was barely a whisper. Loki had blanched, overwhelmed by months of building pressure. Which was unusual since he always seemed in control. Thor started to feel bad. Even if Loki had the gift to annoy him, what he had done took a huge thorn out of Thor's side and he was grateful if only for that. That was the first time ever he saw his brother completely lost and he hated it. “Do not think of this right now. Later, when you'll know her better. You will find a way.” Loki nodded but he wasn't convinced. Thor landed his right hand on Loki's shoulder for reassurance and they went forward. If the Groom looked hesitant it could create diplomatic problems. They were all trapped in it, whether they liked it or not. And for the hundredth or millionth time, he cursed the three red-heads for disturbing their peace.

The suite was indeed brilliant but a bit gaudy, mirroring their Masters' taste. They had a “nouveau riche” attitude, thinking it would impress the Asgardians. In fact, too much noise and too much color made it look a bit like a circus parade. Loki hoped that his bride had more discretion. The new Fire King stepped forward. He was dressed in scarlet all over and wore a disdainful face, probably thinking it made him look serious. Thor had to suppress a smile because it only made Sodarn look like a two-legged pretentious tomato. Then came Senn and Surt. They were even worse in their flashy armors. Loki wondered how he was going to made casual talk with them without pretending to shield his eyes from the blinding light their clothes shed and not to laugh in the bargain.   
Formal speeches of greetings were exchanged. Tedious but necessary. Loki was in agony. He wanted to rush past his parents, push aside the three royal morons and snatch his bride. The waiting was starting to get unbearable. He tried to discern her in the crowd but she was well hidden. Practically all the Fire maidens wore veils. Since Sodarn has been made king, life was getting difficult for young girls in the Fire Kingdom. He had proclaimed a dubious moral policy forbidding the non-warrior and unmarried females to show their face in public. That of course, included his bride.   
“Mighty King Odin, Divine Queen Frigga, Noble Prince Loki, behold our most sacred treasure, yours now to keep and cherish...” Yes, yes, come ooooon... thought Loki, ready to burst. “The ruby of the Fire Kingdom, the Fire Princess, daughter of Sothorn and Sigern, sister of Sodarn, Senn and Surt, the Lady Sigyn.”  
One of the veiled figure stepped forward rather graciously, noiselessly, like a red ghost. Her arms covered in golden bracelets started to lift the crimson muslin. Loki could feel his heart beating in his ears and cursed himself to overreact like this. He noticed elegant hands with long supple fingers, although covered in bridal ornamental paintings.   
And finally, the Fire Princess displayed herself. 

There was some murmurs in the Asgardian crowd and Odin looked a bit displeased. Indeed, this was not mentioned. He feared Loki's reaction.   
The Fire Princess was what was commonly called in Asgard and Muspellheim a Fire-Head.

She was worse than red-haired. Her mane was an abundance of copper, crimson, scarlet, gold, blond, bright red... Her ever changing color of hair went from shining silver to blood. Every tint that could be found in red, orange, yellow were gliding and undulating around her oval face, becoming lighter, or darker, shinier or more subtle. A hypnotic kaleidoscope of shades that gave the illusion that her head was on fire, hence the name “Fire-Head.”   
Fire-Heads had not only that particular kind of hair. They were also renown for their tremendous magical abilities, far more greater than any other individual. They were supposed to hold an internal sacred fire, to be healers of unlimited capacities, and even to communicate with the glorious souls of Valhalla and the lost ones of Hel. Consequently, they were meant to be prophets or seers. They could be venerated as they could be feared and excluded. By all means, they were no ordinary beings, not even by Asgardian standards...

Odin observed Loki carefully. His son took care not to show any sign of shock, displeasure, contentment, anything. His attitude was crucial as any wrong impression could create diplomatic complications. Loki was perfectly neutral, except that Odin could see his Adam's apple coming up and down, a sign of great emotion. He was moved by the Fire Princess.   
Lady Sigyn raised her head. Beneath the extraordinary mane, the features were perfect and harmonious, high cheekbones, full red lips and piercing golden eyes (another proof of her being a Fire-Head). She was indeed beautiful. Her last surprising particularity, another rarity amongst divine beings, her creamy and rosy skin was lightly dusted with freckles. It made her look chubby despite her height but undoubtedly she was one of the most attractive women Odin ever met.   
She calmly detailed every person in front of her but her expression too was totally unreadable. Unsmiling, looking neither pleased nor displeased, her rather warm appearance was wasted on a stony, indifferent attitude. As if no one and nothing of what was happening were any concern of hers. She was not being ridiculous and disdainful like her brothers, she was simply... not present. And seeing Loki didn't make her change her coldness. They coolly looked at each other. As strangers.   
A very bad start, thought Odin, unless they are pretending it. He deeply hoped they were.


	3. The Ceremony

The bride and groom were as different as oil and water. The bride's amazing fire-hair and the groom's raven-black one, her rosy freckled skin and his immaculate complexion (getting paler by the hour...), her red veils, his golden armor... And the fact that they barely spoke, avoided touching and looking at each other. The rather long and complicated ceremony became dreary with the total absence of any kind of emotion from the “happy” couple. Odin and Frigga were worried. Thor felt seriously uneasy, feeling that his brother had been somewhat “swindled”. No one knew how to break the ice in the room. 

They were in the Main temple. Loki had left his helmet and Sigyn her hair ornaments. They were kneeling on velvety cushions, their hands in their lap, before all the High Priests and Priestesses. While the ceremony was going on, Loki felt his knees killing him but not as much as his heart which seemed turned into aching lead. He was confused by her astonishing beauty (much more than he hoped. Maybe a little too much...) and even more by her attitude. What was he doing wrong? Was she repelled by him? He understood this was very hard for her but it was not exactly a party for him. It was so unfair. SHE was unfair.

Loki was more intrigued than angry though because he had noticed something that no one except him, apparently, had seen.   
When King Sodarn gave him the Princess's hand, brother and sister exchanged a last look.

A look of sheer, pure, mutual hatred. 

“Rot in Hel.” The Princess's eyes seemed to scream. The first emotion her face betrayed.  
“See you there first” Responded the King's spiteful glare.  
No love lost there, visibly. 

It gave Loki hope as he had a better picture of what was really going on. The Princess had been forced into this by her brothers and probably in a very violent way. She abhorred her own blood (they were not very loveable, anyway…). She now saw Loki as the next enemy. Once this dreadful day was over and they would be on their own, Loki would explain Sigyn she had nothing to fear from him. The Asgardian tradition concerning newlyweds (especially royals) demanded that the bride and groom remained secluded in their chambers after the wedding day. No one was to witness what was going on with the new couple. They were attended to but left alone to get along with their new life until, after a duration of their choosing, they felt ready to confront the outside world. Everyone would then act as if they were married for years.   
Loki promised himself that he would use this privacy to show Sigyn that she could count on his loyalty and affection if not yet his love (it was ridiculously too soon to proclaim that) and that they could make it work. Now, there were on their knees, spied by a whole crowd and he was incapable of making any sign to reassure her.   
Holding hands with Sigyn (hers was very cold), he managed to say his vows with a steady voice. When Sigyn's turn came he felt her faltering, with a subtle trembling on her fingers, he could almost smell her fear and anguish but she said hers with a firm tone. Loki dared to hope that the soft pressure he put on her palm gave her strength. This farce was turning into a torture. 

And the worst for Loki was the horrible murmur of a tiny voice in the recess of his mind, a tiny, raw, bitter voice that was following him since infancy.

“She is mad because you're not the one she wants.”   
“She is disappointed not to be married to the Mighty Thor.”  
“She is humiliated because she is stuck with second best.”  
“She loathes you. She loves Thor in secret.”  
Etc. Etc. Etc.

Sometimes it went on and on in endless circles of jealousy, self-hatred and misery that just made him want to scream. His relationship with his too brilliant brother was a source of anguish and conflict only because of that. But for once, he managed to shush it down for a good reason. Another thing he seemed to be the only one to have seen it.   
Thor tried to talk to the bride, just to appear friendly, only to be responded with the same cold politeness she offered everyone. Loki perceived Thor's irritation (Thor wasn't used to such indifference) with an undeniable pleasure.   
No, she was not interested in Thor... Unless she was a good actress. 

The terrible ceremony was over.   
They were married for good. No turning back.  
There was a parade on golden chariots throughout the city back to the palace and Loki felt his lips starting to hurt by faking stupid smiles and waving to the cheering crowd. In a way, he was glad because the applause, the praises, the flowers thrown and the cheers were for him and his new wife and not for Thor. That was a little childish but he really couldn't help it.   
Once they were back, the feast began and the protocol was less restricting. The eating and the dancing were only the beginning. It started in the evening and lasted until the newlyweds retired. Loki knew what would happen once Sigyn and him would be out. A drunken orgy. A wedding feast would be considered dull if there was not tremendous amounts of wine spent and if debauchery didn't ensue for days. It was meant to create a carefree atmosphere in order to help the new couple surmounting their first marital difficulties. Pity, Sigyn and him were the only one not to participate. Things could be made easier in a messy crowd of faceless bodies and endless embraces. Or maybe not. Anyway, Loki had no say in this matter and he could view his brother and his companions starting to lit the fire amongst both male and female attendants' eyes.   
They all have been at it for a couple of hours when he noticed that Sigyn had left and was not coming back. A long moment passed and Loki was getting worried. Was she lost? Was she trying to leave? Had someone …? Loki excused himself from the table and ran down the hall, trying not to look panicky. 

Fortunately, Sigyn had her new suit of Asgardian maids to replace her Fire maidens. They told him she was in the bridal quarters. Foreign princes and princesses married into Asgard couldn't keep their homeland servants. Their were quickly replaced by Asgardian ones to accelerate the process of integration. Loki knew that it was another motive of distress for his bride, losing her only friends, since she didn't seem to care at all about her damn brothers. The Fire Princess had told them to leave her alone in a strict manner. They wouldn't dare to cross Odin's new daughter-in-law. Here was Sigyn, probably exhausted and down spirited, on her own in the chambers, alone for the first time in probably weeks and no one she knew or even trusted to watch over her. Loki started to fear the worst. 

“My dear?” Loki called out without being answered. He didn't even know what was appropriate to call her? “Princess”? “Wife”? “Sigyn”? “Hey, you”? How did you call someone you barely met and was tied to for the rest of your life without having had any kind of proper talk with her? Loki gritted his teeth, annoyed at the absurdity of the whole situation. And the damn quarters were huge for only two people and a few servants. She wasn't in the hall, nor in the salon, nor in the other chamber… Then he saw some of her crimson veils lying abandoned on the threshold of the bridal bedroom. Loki's heart went faster. Was it an invitation? Was it a way to show him she wanted to get on with the more physical part of their relationship? Loki forced himself to think with his brain, not with his private parts (even if it was their first stirring for months...). He pushed the door. 

And he almost screamed out of anger and fright when he saw what was really going on.   
Luckily he bit his fist and forced himself to remain in control. Not to yell, not to shout, not to rush, not to anything…

Sigyn was in her scarlet undergarments, sitting on the bed, holding a knife Loki had no idea she was hiding, her head down on a basin of hot water next to her where she was dipping her wrists so the blood in her veins could flow more easily after cutting them.   
She was trying to kill herself in their own bedroom. 

“Please, don't.” Loki didn't recognized his own voice. It was horribly weak from the shock. He had to make a tremendous effort not to run at his wife, snatch the knife and basin and slap her as his coiling anger was ordering him to.   
Sigyn made a terrible jump and he saw her distraught and terrified face.   
She had cried and all her bridal paintings and make up were a mess. Her mouth was smeared with rouge and her golden eyes had lost their cold glow to shine with horror at being discovered by her husband. Her complicated hairdo was totally undone apparently by being ripped off. She wasn't a hieratic statue anymore and she looked like what she really was, a young girl about to jump a cliff in desperation. 

She got up from the bed and immediately threatened Loki with the knife. Great, he thought, our first argument and we are already throwing weapons. She looked near insane with panic. Loki coming here was not part of her plan.   
“I will do it.” her voice was horribly hoarse from crying. And Loki knew she was deadly serious. He needed to think to avoid a total disaster and fast.   
“Please, please, just hear me out...” His arms extended towards her, he didn't try to make a move. She could plunge the knife into her chest or his if she thought he was trying to grab her.  
“I said I will do it!” She tried to step aside to run away but Loki mirrored her moves, staying at a safe distance. “I know you will, but please, it don't have to end like this.” he hated the pleading note on his own voice, but what else to do? She scoffed. The knife was dangerously close to her throat.   
“If it is me you are afraid of, I swear I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to! It is for you to decide. I swear it on the All-Father's spear!” Loki now sounded desperate and then he felt something was cracking in the Princess's fighting attitude. She barked a horribly bitter laugh and gestured towards something on the bed.   
“Oh, my poor sweet prince, you think all of this is about you?” She gestured again and Loki saw a sheet of paper lying on the furs. Apparently she wanted him to see it. He cautiously moved to grab the sheet while not letting his eyes go off his crazy bride. He didn't like her condescending tone but he needed to know what was going on so he didn't argue any further. 

It was a suicide note in which she explained that she couldn't bear the idea to abandon her homeland and to be married. That she was starting to lose her mind since she learned of her engagement and feared to go definitely mad. She insisted that she had killed herself on her own free will, having lost any desire for life a long time ago. And also, she explained thoroughly that no one in the Asgardian court had any idea of her intentions and that Prince Loki was totally innocent. No one was to be accused for she had died by her own hand, by her own volition. Hers and no one else. 

Loki read carefully then looked at his wife, still holding her knife, still on the edge...  
“Rubbish.” he calmly said, as if regaining the upper hand. He crushed the paper in his fist and then he knew exactly what to do.   
“Beg your pardon?!” She was indeed astonished by the sudden change of mood.   
“Rubbish. You are not some pitiful wench terrified by a distasteful matrimony with the horrible runt of Asgard. You have the spirit of a true warrior, even if you were locked up in a cozy harem you hated.” He smirked. “The plan was indeed for you to die. But not with a suicide. I was supposed to kill you, or you to kill me, or in last resort we were supposed to die killing each other in a fight. Am I right?”

The Fire Princess looked at her unknown husband, at his pale face, his thin elegant lips, the bright round green eyes piercing her down to her very soul. Loki remarked that her expression softened even if she was still tense, as if relief washed over her hearing that she was finally busted, that she didn't have to hide or lie anymore. At least not to this strange raven-haired prince she was forced to marry. She smiled and Loki knew it was a brief smile of deliverance. At least, he had given her that.

“That was the three bastards' plan all along, wasn't it? A stupid and costly plan with little hope to succeed. We get married, everything's fine, then something goes wrong and you die and I am accounted responsible for it. First option: War breaks out between Muspellheim and Asgard, ruining both countries. Second option: the three bastards force my father's hand into another compromise that would weaken him but leave Asgard relatively safe and Muspellheim in a dominant position...”  
“They want the Tesseract.” Sigyn cut Loki.   
Loki was so shocked he had to sit on the nearest chair.  
“What are they? A gang of retards?!” he shouted.   
“Yes.” Sigyn calmly said. 

They both looked at each other, emerald eyes facing gold ones and then they brutally burst out laughing. They laughed silly till tears came into their eyes and their started to pant. “The Tesseract!” Loki literally roared, his shoulders shaken with laughter. “Why not Mjöllnir while we're at it?!” Sigyn was almost coughing, her face on the bedsheets and, while she was trying to calm down, Loki managed to deftly steal the knife away.   
It took some time for them to catch their breath. Loki sat in front of her while she was still on the bed. She knew he had her knife but she didn't seem to care any more. Her strength, all her will were gone, she looked finished. Neither sad nor glad, she just seemed to be over everything. 

“Mother and Father died in a few days apart. Officially of high fevers, but I know better...”   
So, they are also parricides, thought Loki.   
“They were... harsh with me. They had this idea that we had to control Asgard to remain in peace. But here again, I know my big brother. He wants Odin's power. He doesn't care about our people.” She passed a weary hand through her tangled hair. Her confession seemed to literally drain her.   
“For months they persuaded me to go with the plan. It was as you said. I had to provoke you so you could kill me and all they had to do was to blackmail the All-Father.”  
And pigs might fly, indeed, thought Loki. They had tormented her and threatened her, or even worse. Probably she yielded thinking she was doing it for her country. And once it was done, Odin would have made sure those idiots never see the light of day again and Muspellheim would have fell under Asgard's protectorate. How dumb could you get? Loki was calculating at speed light. Then Sigyn raised her head and looked Loki straight in the eyes.   
“They killed people in front of me.” Her voice was heavy and dark. “Children, elders, weaklings... Until I said yes. I had nothing any more, no one. They would have married me to the first rich idiot available. It had to stop.” Tears of despair this time flew down her cheeks. “I know you'll laugh at me but I also had a kitten. A black and white stray. He was my only friend. Senn took it away from me and threatened to gut it. It was the last straw. I couldn't...” She shook her head. “Come on, mock me if you want. I let innocent people die and I go soft for a kitten that is probably already dead.” Loki cupped her face in his hands and dried her tears with his thumbs. His first tender gesture.  
“I'll never laugh at you. You went through so much and you survived. You were ready to die for them all in the end. It is admirable.” His voice went surprisingly soft. “You are admirable.”   
“Still twelve unfortunates died because I refused at first.” She murmured.   
“We can avenge them and save the others. Including your kitten.” He said without sarcasm. She raised her head, totally lost. “How?! I have to die, there is no other option...”

She stopped as they both heard footsteps coming at the door. A worried Odin and Frigga entered the chamber. Loki and Sigyn's absence had been noticed. Odin tried an understanding smile.  
“Children, I am very sorry but you have to go back to the party. Your night has not yet begun...” Then he saw the state they were in and he knew it was not out of burning passion.   
“What happened!?” cried Frigga anxiously “Have you two been fighting?!”   
Loki turned to Sigyn. “Tell them.” Sigyn jumped. “No! Certainly not! Your father will kill us all!!” Odin was startled. “I am not going to kill anyone before you tell me what in Hel is going on between you two!” He threatened.   
Loki threw an encouraging look to Sigyn. “Everything will be fine, I swear.” He said.  
So, Sigyn sighed and spilled the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming along ! Thank you for all your comments !


	4. Wedding Night and Ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ! Very long and arduous ! Hope you'll like it !

Odin took a moment to ponder about Sigyn's revelations. Contrary to Loki and her, he didn't laugh. It was not very funny to learn that some of your closest friends had died, killed by their own offspring and that said offspring acted as a bunch of greedy, bratty sadists, lashing out their childish whims at their own kind and kin.  
“We need to continue this.” He declared.   
All looked at him, none thought this was right.   
“We'll continue. While you two...” He pointed at Loki and Sigyn. “... will be in seclusion, they'll have to stay here, waiting for the 'incident' to occur. That will give us some time to send a 'friendly Asgardian embassy' that will receive the Fire people's complaints... I am sure we will have enough testimony to make a legitimate intervention in a calm and peaceful way. And give a fair warning to your brothers.”   
Sigyn looked carefully at the All-Father.   
“You cannot be sure that will stop them. You don't know them.”  
Odin breathed heavily. “No. But it will scare them enough. They'll learn what I may do.”  
With this, he rose to his feet. “We must go back to the feast. We've been too long already.” He left with Frigga on his heels, turning to the newlyweds, gesturing them to hurry up. Sigyn trembled. She turned to Loki, all panic now, showing him her torn dress and ruined face. “I can't! Not in this state!” Loki took her hand in reassurance. “We'll go. I'll create an illusion around us and all will think that nothing happened.” He kissed her hand. “Trust me, my dear. You can walk as you are. No one will see.” Sigyn followed him, unconvinced. 

But Loki was right. No one noticed her disheveled state and the fact that Loki had no armor and no helmet. They sat down. The party was truly on and Thor was flirting with Sif while Fandrall had two maidens on his knees (as usual...). Volstagg was feeding his conquest for the night some of the pastries (his beard was spangled with crumbs. Loki wondered why the girl wasn't disgusted by his disputable table manners...). Hogun was the only one not to respond to the advances of some suitable lovers. Yet again, he was eating and drinking with moderation and would go to sleep early, indifferent to the feast and thinking only about tomorrow's training. To Loki, Hogun was a wonder. He had a fondness for the man and his self-discipline.   
Loki turned then to his new wife. Sigyn was lost. She looked at the place tiredly, probably wishing that everything was over and wondering what to do afterward. She surely had not planned to remain alive and to have a future, although uncertain. She was shivering, she had dark circles around her eyes, she looked burned out. Loki didn't know how to calm her down. He grabbed a cup of strong wine and a plate full of various treats. He presented them to Sigyn.  
“Here, you need to eat and drink.” She shook her head. “I can't! My stomach is in knots.”   
He gently held the cup to her lips and helped her sip. It took her an effort to drink a bit. Then he fed her some bread and grapes. She yielded but Loki suspected that it was more because she had no arguments left to protest. It was weird for him to act like that, protective and caring. Usually he didn't really mind if people around him were in need. The only thing he had in mind for years was how to outgrown his brother and take the throne. Now, it was how to survive this mess while trying to still have a decent conjugal life. He looked at the three red-headed pigs who were stuffing themselves full and ogling all the available maids and servants with glassy yellowing eyes. So classy... 

“Please,” said Sigyn gently pushing his hand away, “No more or I'll be sick...” She pulled her hand to her mouth. She looked more sleepy than sick, luckily. She was starting to doze off. He pulled her to his chest, holding her waist. “Here, lie on me. Rest a bit.” She obediently laid her head on his shoulder and quickly went to sleep. Loki laughed internally. To the outside, they looked as a hieratic unfeeling couple of beautiful statues. In reality, they looked like they had just got up from bed (which they had, in a way...). He surprised Thor looking at the false Loki with pity. The real Loki tried not to laugh. Thor felt sorry for his poor little brother who would be the only male not to have any fun tonight. If only he knew...   
He felt her sighing and moving a bit. He found himself wishing she would stay still. He never cared much about the closeness of another body. His few temporary lovers had pleased him but didn't leave a strong impression. But the simple feeling of Sigyn's warmth made his legs go weak. This was going to be a long night...

Finally, the ritual of the newlyweds' exit took place, except that it was made with Loki's illusion while in reality he was carrying Sigyn in his arms to theirs chambers.   
She woke up slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. “Where are we going?” she said drowsily. “To bed.” He said abruptly then bit his tongue because she got tense in his arms. “Just, to sleep, to rest. All right? You are exhausted and so am I. We deserve a peaceful night at least.” She just nodded and carried on.   
In their chambers, he helped her to her feet. While he was undressing in the next room, he heard water splashing. She was cleaning her face. He came back in his night tunic and pants. She was sitting on the huge gilded dressing table, grimacing while trying to comb her hair, but it was too tangled. Loki came from behind, looked at her through the mirror and gently picked a brush to help her.   
He brushed the amazing mane with slow careful strokes. It was thick and seemed moving with all its numerous shades, like soft flames that didn't burn. He saw the red-gold-orange flow of silky threads following his gestures like loving tentacles around the brush's handle and his hand. The light touch gave him goosebumps. He saw Sigyn closing her eyes, appreciating the soothing bedtime ritual. He started to think this was the first real sensual gesture between them.   
When the brushing had left the warm mane disciplined and shining, he admired it for a longer bit and wondered why, as a Fire-Head, she had not tried to stop all of this. He locked eyes with her through the mirror and she seemed to guess his thoughts.   
“I don't have any powers. I know that my... kind are supposed to be … powerful. But I have nothing.” She leveled her eyes to the ground. “I am useless. So they said.” Loki caressed her hair softly. “You are stuck with a good-for-nothing wife.” He smiled at her, still looking at her through the mirror, gently laying his chin on the top of her head. She remained still as if it was perfectly normal for an almost total stranger to show such strange signs of fondness. “And you married a Silvertongue. That's no better.” Loki chuckled. She turned questioningly. “I have a very bad way with words.” He laughed gently. “I use them to get what I want from everyone. Frigga, my mother, says it will be my doom...”   
Sigyn lowered her gaze to the ground. Her face turned dark.   
“So, will you use them to get what you want from me?”  
Her question was heavy with under meanings. Loki looked at her and caressed the flaming hair one last time, deciding that they both had their share of emotions for the night. None of them was fresh and perky enough to endure more.   
“At least not tonight. I'll be content with just a good night's sleep... With you next to me.” 

Being reassured on her husband's intentions, Sigyn fell rather quickly in a deep slumber. But, having said that, Loki was incapable of any sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't know what the future held for them both but he was determined to make something out of it.   
They were both laying on their sides, in fetal position, facing each other. She had both her hands under her head like a young child. He ghosted the gesture of a caress on the long thigh, the shapely hips, the round shoulder... He noticed that the shoulder strap of her nightgown had fell, revealing creamy freckled skin, lightly golden under the candlestick's flame. He caressed it barely but it was enough to wake Sigyn up.   
“Just exactly what do you think you are doing?” She said a little indignant. “You said we would just sleep!” Loki smirked.  
“Just appraising the merchandise...” He said in mock business tone. He slipped his finger lower on the hem of her collar, pulling down just enough to reveal an interesting cleavage. “Hmm, appetizing...” He pulled lower...  
She laughed out loud and slapped his hand, more as a game than in a defensive way. “You are going to appraise my hand on your face, Sir, if you don't stop!” She seemed more amused than seriously angry.   
Loki came to a decision, judging by the playful mood. “Do you want to appraise mine?”  
And he rose from the bed and took away his nightshirt before Sigyn could say anything. Then he pulled down his pants and prayed that she would not kick him out of the bed, screaming like a banshee. He laid back on the furs, knowing that the black pelt would make him look whiter. She was staring at him with wide eyes but not saying a word.   
There he was, shivering a little from the night air, totally naked and unmoving, gulping a bit in apprehension. In fact, he had never shown himself naked to any of his former lovers. He didn't like to be judged for his litheness. He knew that he was thinner than the average Aesir, that he had his own charm but he was not the strong muscled type Asgardians favored. He had no idea what she liked (and maybe she didn't know it herself...) and he wanted to know if she found him attractive.   
It was hard to guess what Sigyn was thinking then. She looked at him up and down, maybe a little overwhelmed by the sudden display. She didn't seem horrified or repelled, only a little... disturbed. He noticed that she was carefully not looking at the dark shape between his legs, clearly embarrassed. That was how he knew she had no experience in the flesh (or only bad ones... but he didn't want to go that path right now.) and that he had to help her getting familiar with it. 

“You can touch if you want to.” he said, hopefully, getting closer to her. She raised her hand hesitantly to his chest and then she looked disgusted.   
It gave him a little fright but then he realized she was not looking directly at him but at the contrast her freckled pinky hand made to his pale snow-like skin. She was judging her own skin and found it ugly compared to his. “Hey, hey...” He said raising on his elbow and grabbing her chubby hand. “None of that, you are beautiful.” She raised her eyes to him, all self-loathing and bitterness now. “My brothers... They said no one would fuck me since I was dirty and covered with specks of sh...”   
Loki knew what she was going to say and he shut her up not very gracefully by a kiss a little too much brutal than he would have wanted. She resisted first out of scare then he felt her yield again but he remained on her lips, not forcing the entry, even if it made their teeth clash a bit.   
He broke the kiss and stare in her eyes. “Rule number one.” He said raising a finger to her lips, playing the pompous teacher. “No mention of those bastards in our bed, especially when I am naked and vulnerable.” He pressed his lips again to hers. “Rule number two, and this one is capital.” he drew her into his arms. “If I ever hear you saying horrible things about that delicious skin of yours again, I'll throw you on my knees and give you a good spanking. Are we clear?” Loki thought she was going to laugh with him but she just remained astonished. “A good what?!” Oh, dear, he thought, a whole education to make...

Then a very naughty thought came across his mind and he slowly went closer, gliding like a snake “Do you want me to try?” And he started to attack, more invasive than aggressive, pining her down, caressing her, sliding his head on her shoulder to cover her with kisses. She yowled and tried to fight him off but then she laughed. He took it as an encouragement and started kissing her in earnest.   
They fought like children for control, messing around and giggling like fools.  
And then... Damn.   
He was getting hard. She felt it on her thigh and reddened (which made her even more attractive which was worse...).   
“Sorry... Can't help it.” Loki said a little contrite.   
If he was totally honest, he would admit having made this mess a bit on purpose, hoping that would ease things. She didn't seem to mind. Her hand found the passage and started caressing him. “Don't do that...” he murmured. “Or I'm not sure I can...” My, she was skillful. He took it as permission to go further. Kissing harder, demanding entry with his tongue, being granted, feeling a little dizzy with all this easiness, this being so natural when everything was complicated between them.  
He gently pulled her hand away. “Take off your clothes. I want to see you.” She looked embarrassed but accepted nonetheless.   
She was rosy all over now, her breasts were full and displayed signs of similar arousal... She was just perfect. He didn't try to see below. He wanted to give her a little time to adjust. He knew she was doing it more to please him than because she wanted it. But he wanted her to feel the same ease and pleasure, not to act the dutiful wife.   
“Well, let's put my silvertongue into use, shall we?”   
And, before she could say anything, he settled between her legs, attacking the tender part. 

A moment later, he had to stop because she was shaking too much. He found it strange that she wasn't making any noise when he realized she was muffling her cries with both her hands, looking at the ceiling in desperation. Apparently, no one ever did that to her because she looked dumbfounded. “Hush, it's all right.” He pulled her hands away, she whimpered. “Shh, shh, let me hear you... No one else will listen. I promise.”  
So she let go. 

After a long time of this treatment, they were both a sweaty mess. He wasn't sure but he felt her tremble rather hard but not close enough to reach climax. His mouth and lower parts hurt but he couldn't just take her like that without any delicacy nor any warning, could he?   
“My dear, my dear...” He was really breathless, almost begging. “Can I? Can I? I know I swore but... Can I? Please? Please?” She became redder than ever, her eyes shining, her hair no more disciplined, more like a crazy halo, and her mouth slightly open and wet from her biting. She truly looked like a ruby dipped in water. He hated how he sounded pathetic but this time he had really lost it. She remained silent but opened her arms to him, simply offering everything. He came to her. 

The first assault was painful and not very pleasurable for any of them. They both whined. “I am sorry, so sorry...” He started to babble. “It's alright, I am alright, go on...” She murmured with a very small voice. He grimaced as he felt that he had torn something in this sweet wetness and he knew that a little blood was spilled. Now he felt miserable and lame. That was not what he wanted to give her. “It is alright, I swear.” She said firmly. “Go on, it will be fine.”   
The second assault was easier and less brutal. He slowly rocked and she encouraged him softly. “Go on, my sweet prince. You are so kind, so gentle...” While focusing at the diffuse pleasure he felt, he couldn't help but wonder at her words. By any chance, had she encountered someone that was not as kind nor gentle? But the thought dissolved in the heat that was Sigyn's body.   
The third made them both moan openly, without restraint. He had found an angle that seemed to satisfy her. Her feet hooked behind his waist, holding him tighter. The rest was hot confusion. There were cries, sobs, pleadings... A regular rhythm that increased. Someone uttered “Oh! Oh, gods!”, someone murmured “Harder, please...”, and other confused things, “Sweet prince,” “My red queen...” 

Until the inevitable conclusion that left them panting, shocked, clutching at each other, undone...  
It was when Loki managed to come back from the sweet death that he realized Sigyn had scratched his back until he bled. He could see the droplets on his shoulder. He didn't care that much. He did made her bleed inside, after all. That was only fair. He looked worriedly at his new conquest, hoping the experience wasn't too traumatic or too much of a failure.   
Eyes closed, slowly breathing, she looked different now, more glowing, less vulnerable. He could see it had been at least satisfying.   
“Sigyn,” he murmured. “My dear?” He caressed her face. She opened her eyes, golden and heavy with their exertion. And then something strange happened to Loki. 

He was overwhelmed with foreign thoughts and sensations, soreness and tiredness but also relief, happiness, contentment and another feeling close to deep affection, not towards Sigyn but towards himself. He had to shake his head because he felt like he was on his back looking at his own self. He felt dizzy, hearing voices he never heard, seeing things he never saw... It was a typhoon of hallucinations.   
There was a crowned red-haired woman he saw for the first time gently caressing his face. He saw an unknown king with a golden red beard kissing the top of his head. He saw countless Fire maidens and women laughing and dancing. Then darkness, then he saw the disgusting pig-like Sodarn screaming at him “You useless CUNT! You'll do as I SAY!” Loki shuddered then in horror as the pig pulled down his pants to show his repulsive hairy cock with obvious intent. Then darkness again. Then sheer terror and despair, an unequaled rage, sights of pools of blood on white marbled floor and the mewling of a faraway cat. A harsh cruel voice followed by manic laughs “Ya want that darn cat alive? Go kill yourself!”  
Then nothing but emptiness and everlasting black. Then he saw himself with his armor and horns, his green eyes questioning, himself in his green coat, his hands outstretched, trying to calm his own self down, then holding a cup of wine and finally in his own nakedness chuckling naughtily, “...and give you a good spanking. Are we clear?”   
He grabbed his head with his two hands and shook it. Loki then opened his eyes and he was staring at a terrified Sigyn. And then he knew she had experienced similar visions. “What in Hel was THAT?!” he screeched.   
They stared at each other and deep inside they knew. They could hear it bouncing back and forth between their minds. 

Is that you?   
Is that you?   
But how?   
I don't know.   
You're in my head.   
So are you.   
Who are you?   
I need you.   
Is that really you?   
I need you.   
Did I hurt you?   
No, you didn't.   
They did hurt you.   
Yes, they did.   
I can feel you.   
I can feel you.   
I can hear you.   
I need you, please.   
You are mine. I am yours.   
I am yours. You are mine.   
Mine.   
Mine. 

They grabbed each other, shivering with a crushing, excruciating joy. Something huge had fell upon them. Bigger than simpler love-making, bigger than marriage...   
And they had no idea what it was. 

They spent the next days like this, sleeping, reading, eating, learning about each other, chatting, laughing, making love... And trying to figure out how could they have developed telepathic abilities...  
They did experiences. Apparently, Sigyn was the one able to read thoughts and penetrate minds and Loki and her shared some kind of bond. They could enter each others psyche and “send” to the other.   
Loki thought this was funny. Instead of losing her power with her virginity, she actually gained them by having intercourse. And Loki benefited from the action, apparently. Each time they had sex, he shared the same capacities for a few hours. But it was still a weak power, they couldn't read the minds of people outside the chambers.   
They must have been a show for the servants that refreshed the bedding, made the bath and brought the meals. The new couple playing and laughing like children, half-naked (or totally naked...). At least, Loki thought, Odin, Frigga and Thor would be reassured on their mood. Loki hoped Thor would be a bit jealous of his unexpected happiness.   
For he was happy, indeed. He just hoped it would last, whatever might happen. 

Their sweet time closed to an end. Odin sent a secret message and informed them that the three morons could not stand one more second of this waiting. They acted like stressed-out dimwits, crashing everything and harassing everyone, drunk most of the time and making proper fools of themselves. There wasn't a day without Frigga wanting to slaughter them with her sword or Thor, to bash their head with his precious hammer. Odin actually almost smacked the three of them with his spear but managed to keep control. The three idiots were whining that they had no news of their dear, dear sister, poor little thing... Out of their minds with worry and grief for their beloved sister, they left a trail of droplets of wine and crumbs, right in the middle of the Throne Hall. The only consolation was that this was proof they were going crazy with terror that the plan might not work. Little did they know that the worst was about to come.   
That was why the next morning, Loki helped Sigyn put on her new Asgardian outfit and brush her hair. He liked doing it for he was a tiny bit jealous of Sigyn's handmaidens, touching his wife while he was not here. He smirked thinking that was the first time in weeks they were both properly dressed.   
“I don't want to go back there.” She sighed. “Me neither” he answered. “But we need to get on with it.” They both went to the door. “Do you think they will make it harder?” He gently pressed her wife's hand. “Simplicity and resignation is not part of their nature, I think.” He kissed her hand. “But whatever they might say or do, remember this. It was easy for them to bully you when you were on your own but, now, you have me and Asgard behind you.”  
And, on they went. 

As Asgardian tradition commanded, the newlyweds arrived at the morning banquet. Loki holding his wife's hand, wearing his casual black and green outfit and boots, Sigyn in a red and gold dress, similar to the kind Frigga and the High born Asgardian ladies use to wear, but without any jewels. Her beautiful mane was worth a tiara covered with diamonds and rubies and she knew it.   
They looked like who they were, a happy, triumphant couple. And everyone could see it. They were all amazed at the difference between the expressionless marble figures of the wedding and the warm and loving item displayed in front of the whole crowd. If only they knew the rest, Loki thought. Sigyn and him decided to keep their new abilities a secret until further notice. Indeed, although no one would make one remark, out of respect for tradition, they had made quite an impression. Thor and Frigga were satisfied. They smiled to them and directed them their seats. Thor grimaced at his brother, and mouthed “Lucky bastard!” Loki answered with a smirk. Loki wondered if Thor knew the whole case. Probably not. As the All-Father would say, the less people in the know, the better.   
The best was the glance Sigyn threw at her brothers who seemed turned into statues in a heartbeat. They had expected her as a corpse, not walking around as if she owned the place. Loki remarked that Surt (the less aggressive of the three) was sweating profusely, King Sodarn had literally knives jumping out of his eyes to his sister. Sert (which according to Sigyn, was the most cruel of all, the one with more brains, hence the more dangerous) managed to keep his countenance straight. Instead he ostensibly patted a purse on his belt while looking at his sister right in the eyes. Loki saw Sigyn blanch and he remarked that the purse was slightly moving on its own and a very faint noise came out of it.   
The kitten.   
He had the black and white stray in this purse. And it was still alive for now.   
She looked at Loki and her fear went right to his mind like a straight arrow, making him wince. “What are we going to do?” she sent, “he's got it.” Loki, in turn, sent his warmth and confidence to appease her. “We'll save him. Don't worry.” She smiled, but she was still panicking...

At the end of the banquet, even Thor could feel the bad vibes.   
The three Morons could not stand in place. They burned with the will to catch their sister on her own so they could have a little discussion about sibling's love and loyalty. But Loki knew their game and didn't leave his wife's side for a second. The confrontation was inevitable but Loki was not going to let them have their way with his new treasure.   
“Sister, one word.” Cut Chief Moron the Great. “Allow us, dear Brother-in-law ?” He said with a disgustingly obsequious smile. Creeper... Thought Loki. In the recess of his mind, he heard Sigyn's inner laugh and felt the nervousness she bravely tried to hide from her husband. At that moment, he knew he was in love with her and that she loved him back.   
He flowed her with renewed vigor and certainty that the end of the day would see them together as long as they wished, including the kitten. He sensed her sending back relief and her love.   
“Well, dear Brother-in-law,” Loki pursued on the same tone. “You understand... I'd rather hate to part with my dearest ruby, even for a minute.” Sygin came forward. She put her arm around Loki's waist and he answered by putting his around her shoulders. “Besides, Brother,” She completed, “There is nothing my sweet Prince couldn't hear, is there ? I have no secrets for my beloved husband.” And with this she turned Loki's chin to her mouth and shared a searing kiss with him. Then she turned to the three fuming brutes and smiled like an angel. No one would have think they were anything else but peaceful relatives having a comfortable chat... Well maybe except for the beautiful purple complexion of the three brothers that brutally increased.   
“Sister, come with us. Now.” That was Senn, wanting to get on with business. He tried to grab Sigyn's arm. But Loki was faster and crushed his wrist until Senn backed off.   
Loki smiled was gone. He was wearing now his cold battle face. His voice cool and menacing...  
“The only chat you are going to have is with ME, dear brothers-in-law...”

All of them were mute and petrified. The three Morons knew Loki knew. One wrong move it will all go bloody. Sigyn saw Senn and Surt's hands going to their pockets were surely they had managed to hide a weapon in spite of the protocol rule of no-weapons-during the wedding  
“Dear 'Brothers' ” Loki started “If you think you will win by a very brave three-on-one fight, you are dumber than I thought. Just exactly who do you think is waiting right behind the columns ?”   
And as soon as he had said this, Thor and his merry gang went out, with a full display of hammer, blades, daggers and the like.   
“Brother, what is the meaning of this ?” Thor looked annoyed and mostly worried. The All-Father had ordered him to follow his brother discreetly and be careful for there was going to be action.   
“All in time, Brother. Sigyn, my love, stay with Thor.” Sigyn went next to Thor although reluctantly. But the situation being that difficult, she didn't want to argue.   
Loki then turned to the three Morons, calm and composed, taking all his time. 

“So,” He said. “We are not to display courtesies any more. So next time you call me 'brother'...” He leaned a heavy hand on Surt's shoulder then took it back as if he was afraid of soiling it. “ I'll gut the three of you. I have only one brother. He may be a blonde oaf...”   
“Hey !” yelled Thor. Sygin, Sif and the warriors suppressed a smile.   
“... But he is MY blonde oaf. You, on the other hand...” He came closer to the three and lowered his voice. “You are scumbags not even worthy of the nine realm's slums. You just had the chance to be born princes but you are lower than dirt.” He came closer to Sodarn's ear. “I know you killed your parents, probably by poisoning. I know that at least YOU, king of scums, committed sexual assault on your own sister to break her. Let me tell you, it didn't work.” He patted his shoulder, and went to the other two. “By now, know that the All-Father is aware of your absurdity of a plan. Muspellheim invited an Asgardian embassy and they are currently gathering evidences of your abuses... Now.” he turned around, sure of his effect. “Your sorry excuses for heads are right now on the pillory and Sigyn and I are the ones holding the ax. It will come, on our terms.”   
He lowered his voice again sure that the three Morons would be the only ones to hear. “One day, one night, when you three least expect it, it will come on you and there won't be enough of you to burn on the funeral pyre. If there is an actual funeral, since I seriously doubt your people would grieve that much... There would be no ass on the Fire Kingdom throne and they'll have to turn to Odin to recognize the heir. And, as you would have no time to bring any spawn, guess who's left to take the position ? My dear ruby and yours truly.”   
He turned around, smiling sweetly.   
“Now, Senn, you have something my red queen wants right now and alive. Hand it over and you three may have a chance to get out of here in one piece.”   
Sigyn held a breath. Senn, whose skin had the color of ashes, put his hand on the purse.   
“HERE ! Your darn fleabag !”

It went very fast. Senn grabbed the bag, raising it higher as he could. His obvious intent being to smash it on the ground to break the kitten's spine. But Volstagg, who could be incredibly fast for his big frame and had a fondness for pets, blocked Senn's arm and snatched the purse who became alive with desperate mewling and frantic movements. Volstagg, still holding the purse, gave a good punch to the brute who tumbled on his butt and rested there, vanquished.   
Volstagg brought the bag to a trembling Sigyn. She opened it and the round head and huge yellow eyes of a black-and-white stray popped out, yowling in panic. It was emaciated and dirty. Senn had not tended to it at all. “Silinn...” Sigyn held it to her breast and the tiny pet seemed to calm down, being reunited with its true mistress.   
Loki grabbed Senn's collar and threw him out of the room, followed by Sodarn and Surt, dark and silent. “You just brought it on yourself, piece of shit.” Loki snarled. “You are to leave now, all of you. I am done with you. I am not particularly a pet lover but I hate seeing them getting hurt by assholes like you lot. Mind my words, your days are counted, the three of you.”

The brothers went off. There was nothing left to say about them...  
Loki went back to what was rightfully his. His friends, family and love. He gently grabbed the kitten from Sigyn's hands to examine it. “You are in dire need of a bath and lunch, little one. And I am not considering sharing the bed with you until it is done.” Sigyn laughed behind her tears.   
And back they went to the palace.


	5. Chapter four enhanced...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an ameliorated version of chapter four with added elements ! Sorry for the lame excuse, I do not dare delete the work to make it again...

Odin took a moment to ponder about Sigyn's revelations. Contrary to Loki and her, he didn't laugh. It was not very funny to learn that some of your closest friends had died, killed by their own offspring and that said offspring acted as a bunch of greedy, bratty sadists, lashing out their childish whims at their own kind and kin.  
“We need to continue this.” He declared.   
All looked at him, none thought this was right.   
“We'll continue. While you two...” He pointed at Loki and Sigyn. “... will be in seclusion, they'll have to stay here, waiting for the 'incident' to occur. That will give us some time to send a 'friendly Asgardian embassy' that will receive the Fire people's complaints... I am sure we will have enough testimony to make a legitimate intervention in a calm and peaceful way. And give a fair warning to your brothers.”   
Sigyn looked carefully at the All-Father.   
“You cannot be sure that will stop them. You don't know them.”  
Odin breathed heavily. “No. But it will scare them enough. They'll learn what I may do.”  
With this, he rose to his feet. “We must go back to the feast. We've been too long already.” He left with Frigga on his heels, turning to the newlyweds, gesturing them to hurry up. Sigyn trembled. She turned to Loki, all panic now, showing him her torn dress and ruined face. “I can't! Not in this state!” Loki took her hand in reassurance. “We'll go. I'll create an illusion around us and all will think that nothing happened.” He kissed her hand. “Trust me, my dear. You can walk as you are. No one will see.” Sigyn followed him, unconvinced. 

But Loki was right. No one noticed her disheveled state and the fact that Loki had no armor and no helmet. They sat down. The party was truly on and Thor was flirting with Sif while Fandrall had two maidens on his knees (as usual...). Volstagg was feeding his conquest for the night some of the pastries (his beard was spangled with crumbs. Loki wondered why the girl wasn't disgusted by his disputable table manners...). Hogun was the only one not to respond to the advances of some suitable lovers. Yet again, he was eating and drinking with moderation and would go to sleep early, indifferent to the feast and thinking only about tomorrow's training. To Loki, Hogun was a wonder. He had a fondness for the man and his self-discipline.   
Loki turned then to his new wife. Sigyn was lost. She looked at the place tiredly, probably wishing that everything was over and wondering what to do afterward. She surely had not planned to remain alive and to have a future, although uncertain. She was shivering, she had dark circles around her eyes, she looked burned out. Loki didn't know how to calm her down. He grabbed a cup of strong wine and a plate full of various treats. He presented them to Sigyn.  
“Here, you need to eat and drink.” She shook her head. “I can't! My stomach is in knots.”   
He gently held the cup to her lips and helped her sip. It took her an effort to drink a bit. Then he fed her some bread and grapes. She yielded but Loki suspected that it was more because she had no arguments left to protest. It was weird for him to act like that, protective and caring. Usually he didn't really mind if people around him were in need. The only thing he had in mind for years was how to outgrown his brother and take the throne. Now, it was how to survive this mess while trying to still have a decent conjugal life. He looked at the three red-headed pigs who were stuffing themselves full and ogling all the available maids and servants with glassy yellowing eyes. So classy... 

“Please,” said Sigyn gently pushing his hand away, “No more or I'll be sick...” She pulled her hand to her mouth. She looked more sleepy than sick, luckily. She was starting to doze off. He pulled her to his chest, holding her waist. “Here, lie on me. Rest a bit.” She obediently laid her head on his shoulder and quickly went to sleep. Loki laughed internally. To the outside, they looked as a hieratic unfeeling couple of beautiful statues. In reality, they looked like they had just got up from bed (which they had, in a way...). He surprised Thor looking at the false Loki with pity. The real Loki tried not to laugh. Thor felt sorry for his poor little brother who would be the only male not to have any fun tonight. If only he knew...   
He felt her sighing and moving a bit. He found himself wishing she would stay still. He never cared much about the closeness of another body. His few temporary lovers had pleased him but didn't leave a strong impression. But the simple feeling of Sigyn's warmth made his legs go weak. This was going to be a long night...

Finally, the ritual of the newlyweds' exit took place, except that it was made with Loki's illusion while in reality he was carrying Sigyn in his arms to theirs chambers.   
She woke up slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. “Where are we going?” she said drowsily. “To bed.” He said abruptly then bit his tongue because she got tense in his arms. “Just, to sleep, to rest. All right? You are exhausted and so am I. We deserve a peaceful night at least.” She just nodded and carried on.   
In their chambers, he helped her to her feet. While he was undressing in the next room, he heard water splashing. She was cleaning her face. He came back in his night tunic and pants. She was sitting on the huge gilded dressing table, grimacing while trying to comb her hair, but it was too tangled. Loki came from behind, looked at her through the mirror and gently picked a brush to help her.   
He brushed the amazing mane with slow careful strokes. It was thick and seemed moving with all its numerous shades, like soft flames that didn't burn. He saw the red-gold-orange flow of silky threads following his gestures like loving tentacles around the brush's handle and his hand. The light touch gave him goosebumps. He saw Sigyn closing her eyes, appreciating the soothing bedtime ritual. He started to think this was the first real sensual gesture between them.   
When the brushing had left the warm mane disciplined and shining, he admired it for a longer bit and wondered why, as a Fire-Head, she had not tried to stop all of this. He locked eyes with her through the mirror and she seemed to guess his thoughts.   
“I don't have any powers. I know that my... kind are supposed to be … powerful. But I have nothing.” She leveled her eyes to the ground. “I am useless. So they said.” Loki caressed her hair softly. “You are stuck with a good-for-nothing wife.” He smiled at her, still looking at her through the mirror, gently laying his chin on the top of her head. She remained still as if it was perfectly normal for an almost total stranger to show such strange signs of fondness. “And you married a Silvertongue. That's no better.” Loki chuckled. She turned questioningly. “I have a very bad way with words.” He laughed gently. “I use them to get what I want from everyone. Frigga, my mother, says it will be my doom...”   
Sigyn lowered her gaze to the ground. Her face turned dark.   
“So, will you use them to get what you want from me?”  
Her question was heavy with under meanings. Loki looked at her and caressed the flaming hair one last time, deciding that they both had their share of emotions for the night. None of them was fresh and perky enough to endure more.   
“At least not tonight. I'll be content with just a good night's sleep... With you next to me.” 

Being reassured on her husband's intentions, Sigyn fell rather quickly in a deep slumber. But, having said that, Loki was incapable of any sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't know what the future held for them both but he was determined to make something out of it.   
They were both laying on their sides, in fetal position, facing each other. She had both her hands under her head like a young child. He ghosted the gesture of a caress on the long thigh, the shapely hips, the round shoulder... He noticed that the shoulder strap of her nightgown had fell, revealing creamy freckled skin, lightly golden under the candlestick's flame. He caressed it barely but it was enough to wake Sigyn up.   
“Just exactly what do you think you are doing?” She said a little indignant. “You said we would just sleep!” Loki smirked.  
“Just appraising the merchandise...” He said in mock business tone. He slipped his finger lower on the hem of her collar, pulling down just enough to reveal an interesting cleavage. “Hmm, appetizing...” He pulled lower...  
She laughed out loud and slapped his hand, more as a game than in a defensive way. “You are going to appraise my hand on your face, Sir, if you don't stop!” She seemed more amused than seriously angry.   
Loki came to a decision, judging by the playful mood. “Do you want to appraise mine?”  
And he rose from the bed and took away his nightshirt before Sigyn could say anything. Then he pulled down his pants and prayed that she would not kick him out of the bed, screaming like a banshee. He laid back on the furs, knowing that the black pelt would make him look whiter. She was staring at him with wide eyes but not saying a word.   
There he was, shivering a little from the night air, totally naked and unmoving, gulping a bit in apprehension. In fact, he had never shown himself naked to any of his former lovers. He didn't like to be judged for his litheness. He knew that he was thinner than the average Aesir, that he had his own charm but he was not the strong muscled type Asgardians favored. He had no idea what she liked (and maybe she didn't know it herself...) and he wanted to know if she found him attractive.   
It was hard to guess what Sigyn was thinking then. She looked at him up and down, maybe a little overwhelmed by the sudden display. She didn't seem horrified or repelled, only a little... disturbed. He noticed that she was carefully not looking at the dark shape between his legs, clearly embarrassed. That was how he knew she had no experience in the flesh (or only bad ones... but he didn't want to go that path right now.) and that he had to help her getting familiar with it. 

“You can touch if you want to.” he said, hopefully, getting closer to her. She raised her hand hesitantly to his chest and then she looked disgusted.   
It gave him a little fright but then he realized she was not looking directly at him but at the contrast her freckled pinky hand made to his pale snow-like skin. She was judging her own skin and found it ugly compared to his. “Hey, hey...” He said raising on his elbow and grabbing her chubby hand. “None of that, you are beautiful.” She raised her eyes to him, all self-loathing and bitterness now. “My brothers... They said no one would fuck me since I was dirty and covered with specks of sh...”   
Loki knew what she was going to say and he shut her up not very gracefully by a kiss a little too much brutal than he would have wanted. She resisted first out of scare then he felt her yield again but he remained on her lips, not forcing the entry, even if it made their teeth clash a bit.   
He broke the kiss and stare in her eyes. “Rule number one.” He said raising a finger to her lips, playing the pompous teacher. “No mention of those bastards in our bed, especially when I am naked and vulnerable.” He pressed his lips again to hers. “Rule number two, and this one is capital.” he drew her into his arms. “If I ever hear you saying horrible things about that delicious skin of yours again, I'll throw you on my knees and give you a good spanking. Are we clear?” Loki thought she was going to laugh with him but she just remained astonished. “A good what?!” Oh, dear, he thought, a whole education to make...

Then a very naughty thought came across his mind and he slowly went closer, gliding like a snake “Do you want me to try?” And he started to attack, more invasive than aggressive, pining her down, caressing her, sliding his head on her shoulder to cover her with kisses. She yowled and tried to fight him off but then she laughed. He took it as an encouragement and started kissing her in earnest.   
They fought like children for control, messing around and giggling like fools.  
And then... Damn.   
He was getting hard. She felt it on her thigh and reddened (which made her even more attractive which was worse...).   
“Sorry... Can't help it.” Loki said a little contrite.   
If he was totally honest, he would admit having made this mess a bit on purpose, hoping that would ease things. She didn't seem to mind. Her hand found the passage and started caressing him. “Don't do that...” he murmured. “Or I'm not sure I can...” My, she was skillful. He took it as permission to go further. Kissing harder, demanding entry with his tongue, being granted, feeling a little dizzy with all this easiness, this being so natural when everything was complicated between them.  
He gently pulled her hand away. “Take off your clothes. I want to see you.” She looked embarrassed but accepted nonetheless.   
She was rosy all over now, her breasts were full and displayed signs of similar arousal... She was just perfect. He didn't try to see below. He wanted to give her a little time to adjust. He knew she was doing it more to please him than because she wanted it. But he wanted her to feel the same ease and pleasure, not to act the dutiful wife.   
“Well, let's put my silvertongue into use, shall we?”   
And, before she could say anything, he settled between her legs, attacking the tender part. 

A moment later, he had to stop because she was shaking too much. He found it strange that she wasn't making any noise when he realized she was muffling her cries with both her hands, looking at the ceiling in desperation. Apparently, no one ever did that to her because she looked dumbfounded. “Hush, it's all right.” He pulled her hands away, she whimpered. “Shh, shh, let me hear you... No one else will listen. I promise.”  
So she let go. 

After a long time of this treatment, they were both a sweaty mess. He wasn't sure but he felt her tremble rather hard but not close enough to reach climax. His mouth and lower parts hurt but he couldn't just take her like that without any delicacy nor any warning, could he?   
“My dear, my dear...” He was really breathless, almost begging. “Can I? Can I? I know I swore but... Can I? Please? Please?” She became redder than ever, her eyes shining, her hair no more disciplined, more like a crazy halo, and her mouth slightly open and wet from her biting. She truly looked like a ruby dipped in water. He hated how he sounded pathetic but this time he had really lost it. She remained silent but opened her arms to him, simply offering everything. He came to her. 

The first assault was painful and not very pleasurable for any of them. They both whined. “I am sorry, so sorry...” He started to babble. “It's alright, I am alright, go on...” She murmured with a very small voice. He grimaced as he felt that he had torn something in this sweet wetness and he knew that a little blood was spilled. Now he felt miserable and lame. That was not what he wanted to give her. “It is alright, I swear.” She said firmly. “Go on, it will be fine.”   
The second assault was easier and less brutal. He slowly rocked and she encouraged him softly. “Go on, my sweet prince. You are so kind, so gentle...” While focusing at the diffuse pleasure he felt, he couldn't help but wonder at her words. By any chance, had she encountered someone that was not as kind nor gentle? But the thought dissolved in the heat that was Sigyn's body.   
The third made them both moan openly, without restraint. He had found an angle that seemed to satisfy her. Her feet hooked behind his waist, holding him tighter. The rest was hot confusion. There were cries, sobs, pleadings... A regular rhythm that increased. Someone uttered “Oh! Oh, gods!”, someone murmured “Harder, please...”, and other confused things, “Sweet prince,” “My red queen...” 

Until the inevitable conclusion that left them panting, shocked, clutching at each other, undone...  
It was when Loki managed to come back from the sweet death that he realized Sigyn had scratched his back until he bled. He could see the droplets on his shoulder. He didn't care that much. He did made her bleed inside, after all. That was only fair. He looked worriedly at his new conquest, hoping the experience wasn't too traumatic or too much of a failure.   
Eyes closed, slowly breathing, she looked different now, more glowing, less vulnerable. He could see it had been at least satisfying.   
“Sigyn,” he murmured. “My dear?” He caressed her face. She opened her eyes, golden and heavy with their exertion. And then something strange happened to Loki. 

He was overwhelmed with foreign thoughts and sensations, soreness and tiredness but also relief, happiness, contentment and another feeling close to deep affection, not towards Sigyn but towards himself. He had to shake his head because he felt like he was on his back looking at his own self. He felt dizzy, hearing voices he never heard, seeing things he never saw... It was a typhoon of hallucinations.   
There was a crowned red-haired woman he saw for the first time gently caressing his face. He saw an unknown king with a golden red beard kissing the top of his head. He saw countless Fire maidens and women laughing and dancing. Then darkness, then he saw the disgusting pig-like Sodarn screaming at him “You useless CUNT! You'll do as I SAY!” Loki shuddered then in horror as the pig pulled down his pants to show his repulsive hairy cock with obvious intent. Then darkness again. Then sheer terror and despair, an unequaled rage, sights of pools of blood on white marbled floor and the mewling of a faraway cat. A harsh cruel voice followed by manic laughs “Ya want that darn cat alive? Go kill yourself!”  
Then nothing but emptiness and everlasting black. Then he saw himself with his armor and horns, his green eyes questioning, himself in his green coat, his hands outstretched, trying to calm his own self down, then holding a cup of wine and finally in his own nakedness chuckling naughtily, “...and give you a good spanking. Are we clear?”   
He grabbed his head with his two hands and shook it. Loki then opened his eyes and he was staring at a terrified Sigyn. And then he knew she had experienced similar visions. “What in Hel was THAT?!” he screeched.   
They stared at each other and deep inside they knew. They could hear it bouncing back and forth between their minds. 

Is that you?   
Is that you?   
But how?   
I don't know.   
You're in my head.   
So are you.   
Who are you?   
I need you.   
Is that really you?   
I need you.   
Did I hurt you?   
No, you didn't.   
They did hurt you.   
Yes, they did.   
I can feel you.   
I can feel you.   
I can hear you.   
I need you, please.   
You are mine. I am yours.   
I am yours. You are mine.   
Mine.   
Mine. 

They grabbed each other, shivering with a crushing, excruciating joy. Something huge had fell upon them. Bigger than simpler love-making, bigger than marriage...   
And they had no idea what it was. 

They spent the next days like this, sleeping, reading, eating, learning about each other, chatting, laughing, making love... And trying to figure out how could they have developed telepathic abilities...  
They did experiences. Apparently, Sigyn was the one able to read thoughts and penetrate minds and Loki and her shared some kind of bond. They could enter each others psyche and “send” to the other.   
Loki thought this was funny. Instead of losing her power with her virginity, she actually gained them by having intercourse. And Loki benefited from the action, apparently. Each time they had sex, he shared the same capacities for a few hours. But it was still a weak power, they couldn't read the minds of people outside the chambers.   
They must have been a show for the servants that refreshed the bedding, made the bath and brought the meals. The new couple playing and laughing like children, half-naked (or totally naked...). At least, Loki thought, Odin, Frigga and Thor would be reassured on their mood. Loki hoped Thor would be a bit jealous of his unexpected happiness.   
For he was happy, indeed. He just hoped it would last, whatever might happen. 

Their sweet time closed to an end. Odin sent a secret message and informed them that the three morons could not stand one more second of this waiting. They acted like stressed-out dimwits, crashing everything and harassing everyone, drunk most of the time and making proper fools of themselves. There wasn't a day without Frigga wanting to slaughter them with her sword or Thor, to bash their head with his precious hammer. Odin actually almost smacked the three of them with his spear but managed to keep control. The three idiots were whining that they had no news of their dear, dear sister, poor little thing... Out of their minds with worry and grief for their beloved sister, they left a trail of droplets of wine and crumbs, right in the middle of the Throne Hall. The only consolation was that this was proof they were going crazy with terror that the plan might not work. Little did they know that the worst was about to come.   
That was why the next morning, Loki helped Sigyn put on her new Asgardian outfit and brush her hair. He liked doing it for he was a tiny bit jealous of Sigyn's handmaidens, touching his wife while he was not here. He smirked thinking that was the first time in weeks they were both properly dressed.   
“I don't want to go back there.” She sighed. “Me neither” he answered. “But we need to get on with it.” They both went to the door. “Do you think they will make it harder?” He gently pressed her wife's hand. “Simplicity and resignation is not part of their nature, I think.” He kissed her hand. “But whatever they might say or do, remember this. It was easy for them to bully you when you were on your own but, now, you have me and Asgard behind you.”  
And, on they went. 

As Asgardian tradition commanded, the newlyweds arrived at the morning banquet. Loki holding his wife's hand, wearing his casual black and green outfit and boots, Sigyn in a red and gold dress, similar to the kind Frigga and the High born Asgardian ladies use to wear, but without any jewels. Her beautiful mane was worth a tiara covered with diamonds and rubies and she knew it.   
They looked like who they were, a happy, triumphant couple. And everyone could see it. They were all amazed at the difference between the expressionless marble figures of the wedding and the warm and loving item displayed in front of the whole crowd. If only they knew the rest, Loki thought. Sigyn and him decided to keep their new abilities a secret until further notice. Indeed, although no one would make one remark, out of respect for tradition, they had made quite an impression. Thor and Frigga were satisfied. They smiled to them and directed them their seats. Thor grimaced at his brother, and mouthed “Lucky bastard!” Loki answered with a smirk. Loki wondered if Thor knew the whole case. Probably not. As the All-Father would say, the less people in the know, the better.   
The best was the glance Sigyn threw at her brothers who seemed turned into statues in a heartbeat. They had expected her as a corpse, not walking around as if she owned the place. Loki remarked that Surt (the less aggressive of the three) was sweating profusely, King Sodarn had literally knives jumping out of his eyes to his sister. Sert (which according to Sigyn, was the most cruel of all, the one with more brains, hence the more dangerous) managed to keep his countenance straight. Instead he ostensibly patted a purse on his belt while looking at his sister right in the eyes. Loki saw Sigyn blanch and he remarked that the purse was slightly moving on its own and a very faint noise came out of it.   
The kitten.   
He had the black and white stray in this purse. And it was still alive for now.   
She looked at Loki and her fear went right to his mind like a straight arrow, making him wince. “What are we going to do?” she sent, “he's got it.” Loki, in turn, sent his warmth and confidence to appease her. “We'll save him. Don't worry.” She smiled, but she was still panicking...

At the end of the banquet, even Thor could feel the bad vibes.   
The three Morons could not stand in place. They burned with the will to catch their sister on her own so they could have a little discussion about sibling's love and loyalty. But Loki knew their game and didn't leave his wife's side for a second. The confrontation was inevitable but Loki was not going to let them have their way with his new treasure.   
“Sister, one word.” Cut Chief Moron the Great. “Allow us, dear Brother-in-law ?” He said with a disgustingly obsequious smile. Creeper... thought Loki. In the recess of his mind, he heard Sigyn's inner laugh and felt the nervousness she bravely tried to hide from her husband. At that moment, he knew he was in love with her and that she loved him back.   
He flowed her with renewed vigor and certainty that the end of the day would see them together as long as they wished, including the kitten. He sensed her sending back relief and her love.   
“Well, dear Brother-in-law,” Loki pursued on the same tone. “You understand... I'd rather hate to part with my dearest ruby, even for a minute.” Sygin came forward. She put her arm around Loki's waist and he answered by putting his around her shoulders. “Besides, Brother,” She completed, “There is nothing my sweet Prince couldn't hear, is there? I have no secrets for my beloved husband.” And with this she turned Loki's chin to her mouth and shared a searing kiss with him. Then she turned to the three fuming brutes and smiled like an angel. No one would have think they were anything else but peaceful relatives having a comfortable chat... Well maybe except for the beautiful purple complexion of the three brothers that brutally increased.   
“Sister, come with us. Now.” That was Senn, wanting to get on with business. He tried to grab Sigyn's arm. But Loki was faster and crushed his wrist until Senn backed off.   
Loki smiled was gone. He was wearing now his cold battle face. His voice cool and menacing...  
“The only chat you are going to have is with ME, dear brothers-in-law...”

All of them were mute and petrified. The three Morons knew Loki knew. One wrong move it will all go bloody. Sigyn saw Senn and Surt's hands going to their pockets were surely they had managed to hide a weapon in spite of the protocol rule of no-weapons-during the wedding  
“Dear 'Brothers' ” Loki started “If you think you will win by a very brave three-on-one fight, you are dumber than I thought. Just exactly who do you think is waiting right behind the columns ?”   
And as soon as he had said this, Thor and his merry gang went out, with a full display of hammer, blades, daggers and the like.   
“Brother, what is the meaning of this ?” Thor looked annoyed and mostly worried. The All-Father had ordered him to follow his brother discreetly and be careful for there was going to be action but no explanation.   
“All in time, Brother. Sigyn, my love, stay with Thor.” Sigyn went next to Thor although reluctantly. But the situation being that difficult, she didn't want to argue.   
Loki then turned to the three Morons, calm and composed, taking all his time. 

“So,” He said. “We are not to display courtesies any more. So next time you call me 'brother'...” He leaned a heavy hand on Surt's shoulder then took it back as if he was afraid of soiling it. “ I'll gut the three of you. I have only one brother. He may be a blonde oaf...”   
“Hey !” yelled Thor. Sygin, Sif and the warriors suppressed a smile.   
“... But he is MY blonde oaf. You, on the other hand...” He came closer to the three and lowered his voice. “You are scumbags not even worthy of the nine realm's slums. You just had the chance to be born princes but you are lower than dirt.” He came closer to Sodarn's ear. “I know you killed your parents, probably by poisoning. I know that at least YOU, king of scums, committed sexual assault on your own sister to break her. Let me tell you, it didn't work.” He patted his shoulder, and went to the other two. “By now, know that the All-Father is aware of your absurdity of a plan. Muspellheim invited an Asgardian embassy and they are currently gathering evidences of your abuses... Now.” he turned around, sure of his effect. “Your sorry excuses for heads are right now on the pillory and Sigyn and I are the ones holding the ax. It will come, on our terms.”   
He lowered his voice again sure that the three Morons would be the only ones to hear. “One day, one night, when you three least expect it, it will come on you and there won't be enough of you to burn on the funeral pyre. If there is an actual funeral, since I seriously doubt your people would grieve that much... And if there is no funeral at all, don't worry, your beloved sister and I will provide.” He licked his lips in a deliberately lusty way. “She'll have your three ugly heads on her dresser and we will smile as I will brush her hair and help her dress, seeing you three slowly rot. We'll have your bodies impaled in a private chamber when we will make love in front of your decaying corpses until they turn into dust that we will flush in the privy. I hope that in the deep recess of Hel, you'll hear our screams of pleasure. My ruby is an insatiable lover.” He licked his lips again. Then gasped as if he had forgotten something of the utmost importance.   
“By the way, there would be no ass on the Fire Kingdom throne and they'll have to turn to Odin to recognize the heir. And, as you would have no time to breed any spawn, guess who's left to take the position ? My dear wife, the only royal heir left, and yours truly.”   
He turned around, smiling sweetly.   
“Now, Senn, you have something my red queen wants right now and alive. Hand it over and you three may have a chance to get out of here in one piece.”   
Sigyn held a breath. Senn, whose skin had the color of ashes, put his hand on the purse.   
“HERE ! Your darn fleabag !”

It went very fast. Senn grabbed the bag, raising it higher as he could. His obvious intent being to smash it on the ground to break the kitten's spine. But Volstagg, who could be incredibly fast for his big frame and had a fondness for pets, blocked Senn's arm and snatched the purse who became alive with desperate mewling and frantic movements. Volstagg, still holding the purse, gave a good punch to the brute who tumbled on his butt and rested there, vanquished.   
Volstagg brought the bag to a trembling Sigyn. She opened it and the round head and huge yellow eyes of a black-and-white stray popped out, yowling in panic. It was emaciated and dirty. Senn had not tended to it at all. “Silinn...” Sigyn held it to her breast and the tiny pet seemed to calm down, being reunited with its true mistress.   
Loki grabbed Senn's collar and threw him out of the room, followed by Sodarn and Surt, dark and silent. “You just brought it on yourself, piece of shit.” Loki snarled. “You are to leave now, all of you. I am done with you. I am not particularly a pet lover but I hate seeing them getting hurt by assholes like you lot. Mind my words, your days are counted, the three of you.”

The brothers went off. There was nothing left to say about them...  
Loki went back to what was rightfully his. His friends, family and love. He gently grabbed the kitten from Sigyn's hands to examine it. “You are in dire need of a bath and lunch, little one. And I am not considering sharing the bed with you until it is done.” Sigyn laughed behind her tears.   
And back they went to the palace.


End file.
